


Carry On My Wayward Son

by SnowFlakeWrites



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angel Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Angel Chisaki Kai | Overhaul, Angel Takami Keigo | Hawks, Angels, Bonding, Chess, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Fluff, Gen, Human Todoroki Shouto, Human Tokoyami Fumikage, Hunter Todoroki Shouto, Hunter Todoroki Touya, M/M, Nephilim Tokoyami Fumikage, Parent Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Supernatural Elements, Takami Keigo | Hawks is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/pseuds/SnowFlakeWrites
Summary: Just an interesting conversation in the bunker.⋆°•✦•°⋆An AU where the Todoroki brothers are the Winchester brothers and Fumikage is the son of the Devil. Oh, and Aizawa is an angel of the Lord, and Hawks is a trickster archangel. Need I say more?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Tokoyami Fumikage, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Dabi & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Shigaraki Tomura & Tokoyami Fumikage, Takami Keigo | Hawks & Tokoyami Fumikage, Todoroki Shouto & Todoroki Touya
Series: Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Carry On My Wayward Son

**Author's Note:**

> Note: In honour of the ending of Supernatural, I present to you this drabble of My Hero Academia characters as Supernatural characters. Since I’m currently mostly in anime fandoms right now, I still wanted to write something for SPN, so I decided to just combine both of them lol. No spoilers for Season 15 btw, this doesn’t specify when this takes place (it’s kind of an alternate timeline anyway).

“I’m going on a date with Izuku, I’ll be back sometime tomorrow morning,” the voice of Shoto called out into the bunker. 

Touya, who looked up from his laptop, turned towards Shoto who was walking towards the steps which led towards the entrance of the bunker. 

Touya let out a smirk, “Make sure not to have _too_ much fun!” he called out in a teasing tone. 

Shoto sent him his bitch face, before walking up the steps of the entrance, and leaving through the door. 

“Checkmate,” a voice to Touya’s right called out. 

Touya turned his head towards Fumikage and Keigo, who we’re currently just finishing an intense game of chess.

By the looks of it, Fumikage had just won. 

“Damn, how the hell do you beat me every time?” Keigo whined. 

Fumikage looked at him confused, “I just do?” he said bluntly.

Touya let out a laugh, patting Fumikage on the back, “I think that was more of a rhetorical question, kid” he said to the confused child. 

Fumikage titled his head, “Then why bother asking it at all?” 

Just as Touya was about to answer, Shota came through the doorway, “If you could please stop corrupting my child, that would be much appreciated, thank you” he said, taking a seat beside Fumikage. 

Fumikage let out a huge smile at Shota, who in return smiled back. 

“We are _not_ corrupting Fumikage. Plus, he’s not even your child! Biologically at least,” Touya stated. 

“Could have fooled me,” Shota mumbled, referring to their slight physical resemblance. 

“I think Shota is the closest thing to a father that Fumi will ever get. I mean, let’s be honest, my brother isn’t exactly father of the year material,” Keigo said.

Touya and Shota hummed in response. 

“Speaking of my biological father, is there any news on him?” Fumikage asked curiously. 

Shigeraki, the second archangel of heaven, son of God, and creator of hell, had been MIA for a while, which had worried Touya, Shoto and Shota. Because of this, they acquired Keigo’s help in order to protect Fumikage. 

For some reason which baffled Touya, Fumikage and Keigo got along pretty well. 

The fourth archangel of heaven just had a way with kids apparently. 

Keigo hummed, “Nothing as of yet. Did you get any information on your mission, little brother?”

Shota shook his head, “No, I tried a few contacts, but no one has heard anything. Although, they said they would let me know if they did. Touya?” 

“Nothing weird on the internet. Been looking for hours, but nothing has popped up that would fit his MO.” 

“That is… unfortunate,” Fumikage said slowly.

Touya ruffle Fumikage’s hair, “Don’t worry kid, we won’t let Shigeraki get you. Besides, he’s probably just gone into hiding because he heard his big bro was back,” Touya said with a smirk. 

Recently, Chisaki, the first archangel to be created, had escaped from the Cage and was now back on earth. 

Just another reason that Fumikage needed more protection. The Todoroki’s had no idea what Chisaki would do with the knowledge that a creature, forbidden by God, lived on this earth. 

“Yeah kiddo, we’ll protect you from my big bro’s and all their a-hole glory,” Keigo said with a cheeky smile. 

Touya let out a snicker. 

“Anyway,” Keigo continued, “Rematch?” he asked Fumikage. 

Fumikage nodded his head, as both he and Keigo got back to the game, resetting the board. 

Touya went back to continue the search on his computer, while Shota ended up choosing to quietly watch the match between Keigo and Fumikage. 

Meh, they would worry about Shigeraki and Chisaki another day. 

For now, a good ol’ game of chess didn’t sound like that bad of an idea.

* * *

** Cast  **

Dabi (Touya Todoroki) as Dean Winchester 

Shoto Todoroki as Sam Winchester 

Fumikage Tokoyami as Jack Kline 

Hawks (Keigo Takami) as Gabriel 

Shota Aizawa as Castiel 

Izuku Midoriya as Eileen Leahy 

Tomura Shigeraki as Lucifer 

Kai Chisaki as Michael

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Not the hugest fan of the ending, but I still hoped people liked this! Above is the cast, if you couldn’t figure out who was who. You don’t necessarily have to have watched Supernatural to enjoy this, although it really does help considering I didn’t go into a whole lot of detail. If you have any questions about this though, please don’t hesitate to ask! 
> 
> Note 2: I’m not going to go into much detail, but I will say that Supernatural is my favourite show of all time, and I’ve been with it for the last five years. The ending really broke me, and so I’m writing this as a way to cope with the loss of an amazing series. I have no doubt I will feel the same way once My Hero Academia ends. It’s kind of funny that I haven’t written many fanfics on Supernatural, nor have I posted any despite the fact that it’s my favourite TV show of all time. Meh, I write what I’m inspired to write lol. And most of my ideas are just too big. 
> 
> Note 3: Just to note (and a reminder), Hawks does not have his wings, and Tokoyami does not have a bird head. 
> 
> Note 4: ‘“Could have fooled me,” Shota mumbled, referring to their slight physical resemblance.’ 
> 
> This was based on the fact that Misha Collins likes to joke that he and Alexander Calvert look too much alike and that they cast Alex for that reason. There’s also a joke that Alex is actually Misha’s secret biological child lol.
> 
> Note 5: Sorry, last note, I promise! This one is more for anyone who actively follows me or follows any of my other stories/series'. I would like to apologize for my lack of posting lately. I've been so busy with college and filming my "Thesis Film" that I really haven't had a lot of time to write. This was written almost immediately after Supernatural ended, and it's taken me weeks to have a chance to edit it. Once Christmas hits, I should have a little more time to finally update my series/other stories. Hopefully, next semester should be chiller, and I'll have more time/inspiration to write. 
> 
> -=+=-
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Leave a Kudos/Comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Ask me any questions if you are confused.
> 
> Bye bye Snowflakes! ❄️


End file.
